


格朗泰尔真的好冷

by Realdian



Series: 格朗泰尔掉河里了 [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Ugly Sweaters
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: -谈恋爱大量ooc
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Feuilly/Jean Prouvaire
Series: 格朗泰尔掉河里了 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613092
Kudos: 1





	格朗泰尔真的好冷

**Author's Note:**

> -谈恋爱大量ooc

安灼拉从另一栋教学楼回来，穿过整个庭院，热安和他同路，情感丰沛的诗人已经裹上了围巾，花了二十分钟课内时间和十分钟课间关心安灼拉的衣服穿得够不够。安灼拉观察了一会儿自己冻红的指节，打算回住处把冬天穿的衣服整理出来。  
格朗泰尔正裹着单薄外套在门口等安灼拉，他尽力把自己缩进那件夏天的外衣里，可惜不太成功，安灼拉找到他时他正弓着背打喷嚏，热安说他可以不需要特效化妆就去演卡西莫多。  
“我得去一趟商场，没想到这么快就到了穿毛衣的天气了。”他们看着热安扑到弗以伊的怀里，后者用长大衣包住了他们两个。“真暖和！”格朗泰尔大声说，同时瞟了一眼安灼拉。“你竟然一件毛衣也不留？”他们同那对爱情鸟告别，继续往前走，安灼拉看起来并没有自己筑个巢的想法。  
“那是个彻头彻尾的悲剧，比《巴黎圣母院》还惨，我春天时想把毛衣都洗一洗收起来，但他们全缩水了。”格朗泰尔拿手搓着耳朵，“我怀疑是爱潘妮介绍的那家铺子不对劲，但确实便宜，而且包罗万象。”  
“我正要回去整理衣柜，可以找找有没有你能穿的衣服，”安灼拉的目光在格朗泰尔身上扫了一圈，“我想应该是有的，等周末空下来再去商场吧，省得匆匆忙忙，又拿到一批缩水货。”  
“你说的有理，听你的。上回爱潘妮看到那堆毛衣，还紧张地问我是不是搞了个私生子出来，最后全送给伽弗洛什了，你真该看看她那天的样子，脑子给铁锈吃光了，”格朗泰试着把头缩进衣服领口，“我上八年级的时候就和她出柜了。”  
“挺早的。”  
“认识自己，越早越好。嘿，那是若李还是一棵圣诞树？”格朗泰尔指着前面的两个人影，是赖格尔和若李——裹在一堆温暖织物中的若李，赖格尔则用一顶棒球帽保护他的头顶，圣诞树上有多彩的围巾手套绒线帽任君挑选。  
“嗨若李，你能不能借我条围巾，明天就还你。”格朗泰尔冲过去掀起他罩住耳朵的帽檐，“我不要彩虹色的这条。”  
“那是米齐什塔亲手打的，我还不愿意给你呢。”  
“是他自己挑的线，米齐说她在过程中被灼伤了眼睛。”赖格尔迅速补充说，一阵冷风灌来，吹掉了他的帽子。最终格朗泰尔接过一条紫色毛线围巾，遮住了半张脸。  
“我要给这条围巾起名为‘新生’。”他大声宣布，但由于闷在毛线里，声音非常模糊。

安灼拉没有一直开着暖气的习惯，但至少屋子里不透风，格朗泰尔从门后取下他扔在这儿的一件外套，飞快地裹上。  
“这下好了，要是有酒会暖的更快。”  
“别醉了就好。”  
“我以为你不喜欢我总在酒精里泡着。”  
“我不干涉太多，终究是你自己的选择。”安灼拉耸耸肩，去储藏间抱了几个纸箱出来。格朗泰尔站在他的衣橱前仔细打量：“你的衣柜一点不像藏了扇门——用纸箱会被老鼠蛀掉的。”  
“我这儿没有老鼠。”  
“我见过，你可别打他，他是我朋友，预示着我将是下一个华特迪士尼。”两人一起动手把纸箱打开时，格朗泰尔悄悄说，“喔，你可真有不少衣服，没见你穿过这些。”  
“我母亲给了很多，很明显，她还当我十二岁。”安灼拉往外搬出一叠叠织物，堆到床铺上。格朗泰尔从中抽出一件明黄色的，铺在身上比划，那件毛衣的胸口花样是一个巨大的“E”，深红色，相当扎眼。  
“别傻了。”安灼拉抽过那件毛衣，扔到一边。  
“你妈妈是怕你走丢还是你有一窝兄弟需要用套头镶字毛衣来分辨？”格朗泰尔把那堆衣服一件件抖开查看，安灼拉真的有很多丑毛衣，每个人都有那么一两件针脚奇异颜色乖张的压箱货，可他的储量简直可以开一家丑毛衣博物馆，格朗泰尔（又一次）把一件缀满小毛球的淡青色毛衣从眼前移开后，不由得问：“为什么你要收着它们，你又不穿。”  
“也许哪天能派上用场呢。”  
“除非你拿去参加丑毛衣大赛，有丰厚奖金的那种。”下一件是彩虹色的高领，和若李的围巾倒可以凑一套。安灼拉把平时会穿的普通毛衣挑出来叠在一起，多是纯色，他也不记得他的丑毛衣什么时候多到可以堆满床了，它们也许学会了繁殖。  
“我要穿这件上面有小魔怪的。”格朗泰尔拎着一件藏青色毛衣说，那只小魔怪的毛是额外缝上的绒毛，摸着很舒服，格朗泰尔费了点劲才把他同样毛茸茸的脑袋从领口钻出来，“肩膀有点紧，除此之外还是挺合适的。”他转着脖子想看看背后是什么样子，瞥见安灼拉正套进一件黑色高领里，赶忙让他停下。  
“什么？”安灼拉的脸蒙在领子里，头发从领口伸出一些，像个葱头，漂亮的葱头。  
“你有一件货真价实的格兰芬多毛衣！”  
“pottermore上分的院，十岁的时候。”葱头说，“妈妈在我十八岁的时候才送我。”  
“我测了好几次，每次都分到不同的学院，英国佬真小气，是不是，他们不想让我去读霍格沃茨。你应当穿这件。”格朗泰尔坐在地板上，“很称你。”确实很相配，主要是安灼拉本身就像头狮子，格朗泰尔和他的新毛衣磨合的很好可能也是因为他同小魔怪有些相似之处。  
“要不是我的腿麻了，我真想走过去吻您。”格朗泰尔宣布。但是不遗憾，安灼拉的腿好得很。


End file.
